Querido Diario
by Hitzuji
Summary: Ocho dias de la vida de Kisa descritos por ella misma en su diario. Su primera cita, su primer beso y de descubrimientos que hace. Todo eso en solo 8 días.
1. 8 de Diciembre

**Dislaimer: (nu mas para que no me demanden) Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y de los que producieron el anime, yo nada mas escribo para entretenerme un rato. No me demanden por que igual nu tendria de donde pagar, pues igual nu gano nada por escribir (a exepcion de unos cuantos reviews y otras amenazas).  
**

* * *

QUERIDO DIARIO

Capitulo 1

Martes 8 de Diciembre  
Hola diario, soy Kisa Sohma, tu nueva amiga. Hoy me fuiste regalado por Hiro. Hiro-kun es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero mucho, siempre es muy amable y lindo conmigo (con las demás personas es un poco… malo… pero es por que le da un poco de pena, yo lo se). Me dijeron que escribir un diario es muy divertido, sobretodo cuando lo lees varios años depuse y recuerdas todos los momentos pasados, además ahora tengo a alguien a quien contarle mis secretos, pues a mi nee-san Tohru se los cuento, pero creo que no es lo mismo, por que a ella ya no la puedo leer después y recordarlos. Realmente estoy muy feliz de que Hiro te haya encontrado y se le haya ocurrido regálateme. Eres muy bonito, tienes un hermoso dibujo de Mogeta en la portada y tus hojas huelen muy bonito.  
Se supone que los diarios sopara escribir lo que te pasa en el día, así que te contare:  
Hoy en la escuela me divertí mucho, pues la maestra nos puso a jugar un juego muy divertido, se llama Fruits Basket y se trata de que cada quien es una fruta, a mi me toco ser sandía. Además ya me llevo bien con todos mis compañeros, antes me rechazaban por mi extraño color de ojos y pelo, sufrí mucho, pero eso ya ha quedado en el pasado. Después de la escuela fui a la casa de Shigure-san, fui nada más yo por que Hiro me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y jugué con mi nee-san Tohru, estábamos en eso cuando entro Hiro con tigo en las manos. Me emocione tanto que lo abrasé, creo que hice mal por que el resto del día estuvo algo frió con migo. No se por que razón pero siempre que lo abrazo reacciona de una manera muy extraña, se paraliza completamente y se queda ahí parado todo tieso, me gustaría que me respondiera el abrazo, como antes. Una vez le pregunte si lo molestaban mis abrazos, no me dijo nada, solo se volteo y me cambio de tema. Antes no era así, hace unos meses, antes de que dejara de hablar me dejaba abrazarlo, me respondía e incluso me dejaba tomarlo de la mano. Me duele un poco, pero intento entenderlo (aunque la verdad por más que me esfuerzo no puedo). Me cuesta mucho controlarme, pues sierre que estamos juntos por una extraña razón siento una gran necesidad de abrazarlo. Espera un segundo, parece que alguien llego.

* * *

Ya esta… Hiro. Me vino a invitar al festival que sera el viernes. Estoy muy emocionada, pues realmente tengo ganas de ir, aunque creo que mi emocion se debe a que ire con Hiro. Siempre voy con el a los festivales y me divierto mucho, realmente habia empezado a creer que esta vez no iba a querer.

Siento ya mucho sueño, pues es ya tarde (me quede mucho tiempo platicando con Hiro, pese a que yo solo hablaba, el no me quiso platicar nada).  
Buenas noches.

Te quiere:  
Kisa-chan


	2. 9 de Diciembre

**¡Wow! Increíble, fui la primera en poner un fic de Kisa x Hiro, se me hace increíble pues es mi pareja favorita de Fru Ba. Hace poco leí el tomo 11 de Fruits Basket y en la portada sale Hiro¡¡se ve muy guapo! Definitivamente me lo voy a comprar solo para guardarlo.  
Hablando de otra cosa y para ya empezar con el capitulo quiero agradecer a DarkLadyIria, Lenne Ishtar y anita-asakura por sus hermosos reviews, me hicieron sentirme muy bien, gracias por sus lindas palabras y sus ánimos, de hecho eso fue lo que me animo a apurarme con el segundo capitulo.**

* * *

QUERDO DIARIO

Capitulo 2

Miércoles 9 de Diciembre  
¡Estoy muy feliz! Hoy me pasó algo muy lindo, no podía esperar para contártelo pues fue algo muy hermoso. Me siento eufórica (esa palabra suena genial, la aprendí hoy en la escuela). Pero ya, te cuento que paso por que te has de estar muriendo de la curiosidad. Lo que paso fue que… ¡waaaaa! Estoy tan feliz que un se como empezar. Bien, veamos… esque hoy me invito Hiro a su casa a ver el especial de Mogeta. Estábamos en su cuarto viendo la tele, estábamos sentados los dos juntos y de pronto me entro mucho frío así que comencé a darme calor lanzando mi aliento a mis manos. Hiro se dio cuenta y me tomo ambas manos entre las suyas para darle calor. En ese momento sentí algo muy hermoso y que creo no voy a poder describir. Fue una sensación como si me hubiera subido a una montaña rusa muy rápida y de pronto hubiera estado en la bajada, se que suena muy raro, pero se sintió muy bonito. Nos quedamos así el resto del especial y la verdad ni se de que se trato por que no puse atención. El sentir el calor de sus manos sobre mis manos, brindándoles un refugio para el frío. Cuando ya me volvía para mi casa me presto un abrigo, pues el mió lo olvide en la escuela (a la hora de la salida hacia calorcito) y me acompaño a mi casa. En este momento estoy abrazando el abrigo que me presto, huele muy rico, tiene su aroma. Regresando a la historia de lo que paso hoy, cuando llegamos a mi casa mi mamá no estaba y Hiro se acerco a mi como si me fuera a abrazar, pero sonó el teléfono y se hecho para atrás y corrió. Me pregunto si me iba a abrazar o no, me quedare con esa duda, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho que se despidiera de mí con un abrazo. Lo peor es que ni siquiera alcance a contestar.

Quisiera no ser tan chica aun me entra el sueño muy temprano, buenas noches diario. Espero soñar con que Hiro me abraza o que vuelve a tomar mis manos de la misma manera que lo hizo hoy.  
Te quiere,

Kisa-chan

* * *

**Este capitulo quedo muy cortito, la verdad es que ya quiero que sea el festival, pero quiero aun tengo unos cuantos planes para antes de este. Espero les haya gustado pese a su poca extensión.**


	3. 10 de Diciembre

**Perdónenme por la tardanza esque me secuestraron a la playa por 5 días y no me dejaron llevar a Dizzy (mi lap top), así que no había podido escribir. Muchas gracias a anita-asakura (otra vez, muchas gracias por leer y por escribir review), Yuu Kleiyu (malvada, me andas diciendo que actualiza y tu hace mucho que no actualizas ninguno de tus fics xD), Iria, NeKO-gIrLcHaN, Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon (ya le vas a poder picar ) y a caro por sus entusiastas reviews (nunca habia leído reviews mas lindos). Y pues como que ya me dejo de tanto rollo y paso al fic.**

* * *

QUERDO DIARIO

Capitulo 3

Jueves 10 de Diciembre  
Querido Diario:  
Hoy me di cuenta de algo, me gusta Hiro. Al mirarlo siento como si mi corazón quisiera correr hacia el y refugiarse en sus brazos, siento mis mejillas encenderse y como en mi estomago se sienten cosquillitas. Tohru nee-san me explico que sentir eso y que te guste una persona se le llama estar enamorado. Así que pues estoy enamorada de Hiro. No se como paso, simplemente me di cuenta hoy mientras caminábamos al parque después de la escuela. No me había dado cuenta, pero al verlo sonreírme (lo cual hace muy poco) o sentir su cercanía me hace sentir muy especial, una alegría inmensa y un calor en las mejillas que me las hace ponerse rojas. Eso de que se me pongan rojas no me gusta tanto, Hiro se puede dar cuenta y tengo miedo de lo que valla a decir. Me siento un poco triste y confundida, no se que va a pasar pues yo quiero mucho a Hiro y tengo miedo de que se enoje con migo si descubre que me gusta. Pero mejor ahorita no pienso en eso, mejor te cuento de lo que paso hoy. Pues hoy en la escuela la maestra nos aplico un examen sorpresa, estaba muy fácil aunque todos nos quejamos. La maestra dijo que si salíamos todos bien no nos iba a dejar tarea. También en el recreo jugué con Hikari y Chitsuko, ellas son mis amigas. Después de la escuela Hiro y yo fuimos al parque (ahí es donde me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta) y lo convencí de ir al zoológico. Me encanta ir al zoológico, aunque solo he ido dos veces. Sobretodo me encanta observar al tigre, se ve hermoso así todo grandote, me pregunto si yo me veré así de hermosa ya que crezca. Ahora que lo pienso nunca me he visto transformada, me pregunto como me veré como tigre, pero si soy igual de bonita que los tigres del zoológico entonces estaré muy feliz. (N/A: De hecho esta más bonita que los tigres normales). En el zoológico Hiro tomo mi mano, digo que lo hacia para que no me perdiera, pero a mi no me importa para que sea, lo importante esque pude sentir su mano estrechando con tanta delicadeza la mía toda la tarde. Después pasamos a casa de Shigure y ahí estaban Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure y tambien estaba Aaya intentando abrazar a Yuki. Hiro se puso de mal humor y estuvo así todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la casa. Comimos pastel (uno de chocolate muy rico que preparo Tohru neesan) y vimos Mogeta. En la noche me vino a traer Hiro y mientras caminábamos como me dio frío (hace mucho frío últimamente) me puso su abrigo y yo no pude ser mas feliz, el abrigo olía muy rico, olía a él, además estaba muy calientita. Pues eso es todo lo que paso, ya espero con ansias que sea mañana, ya quiero estar en el festival con él.  
Buenas noches diario.

Te quiere,  
Kisa

* * *

**Pues este si no se si esta mas largo o mas corto, pero creo que me inspire esque ya no se me ocurría que poner antes del festival, que por cierto va a ser el mas largo. Bueno espero sus reviews.**


	4. 11 de Diciembe

**Wueno pues al fin el esperado capitulo del festival. Muchas gracias a mi misma por haberme mandado un review yo sola xD tomare en cuenta mis recomendaciones (voy a ver que este capi es el mas largo y el mas cursi tambien). Y pues espero que disfruten de este capi pues es el principal del fic (lo demás es la introducción ). Y gracias tambien a Yuu por el review.**

* * *

QUERDO DIARIO

Capitulo 4

Viernes 11 de Diciembre,

No se por donde empezar, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte. Hoy sin duda ha sido el más hermoso día de toda mi vida… a ver, te voy a empezar por lo que paso en la escuela (que la verdad no es para nada importante, a comparación con lo demás). Pues resulto que todos salimos bien en el examen sorpresa y no vamos a tener tarea en las vacaciones. Hoy por ser el último día de clases (N/A: La verdad no tengo idea de cómo este el calendario escolar en Japón) la maestra nos dejo jugar. Otra vez jugamos Fruits Basket y yo quería ser onigiri aunque no fuera fruta por que me contó Tohru que ella era onigiri, pero pues no me dejaron, así que esta vez fui naranja (que creo que me queda mejor que la sandia). Ya en la tarde vine a mi casa para ponerme el kimono y estar lista para el festival, mi kimono me gusta mucho, es naranja con flores de naranja xD (por eso decía que la naranja me queda mas, además de que combina con mi pelo y mis ojos) y el obi es blanco. En el pelo me puse un broche dorado con unas florecitas de durazno. Hiro vino por mí como a las 6 y me dijo que me veía muy linda. Caminamos hasta el templo Tokukagua, donde es el festival y ya que llegamos me quede impresionada. Nunca habia ido a un festival mas hermoso, los faroles que colgaban el cuerdas para iluminar eran de colores muy brillantes y bonitos, los puestos tenían sus techos del mismo color. Comida, juegos, concursos, habia de todo, y al fondo se veía el templo dulcemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Aun no habia mucha gente y algunos vendedores apenas estaban acomodando sus puestitos, así que decidimos primero ir a rezar al templo. Yo pedí por que siempre estemos los dos juntos y por que Hiro corresponda mi amor. Después caminamos un poco, viendo los puestos y decidiendo adonde ir primero. Yo quería ir primero a los juegos y luego a comer, pero mientras caminábamos nos encontramos con una adivina. Me costo mucho trabajo convencer a Hiro de que fuéramos a que nos leyera la suerte, pero al final accedió mientras murmuraba que todo eso eran tonterías supersticiosas. La adivina era una mujer joven que tenia el pelo negro y largo cubierto por un velo azul, su ropa era muy bonita (N/A: mi impresión o a Kisa le gusta la palabra bonito) era de tonos azules y brillantes. Debo confesar que me puse muy nerviosa, pues me miraba como si quisiera ver mas aya de mi, pero su voz me tranquilizo, no se por que pero cuando hablo sentí mucha calma. Para no hacértelo largo te cuento que me dijo que no tuviera miedo, que todo iba a salir bien. Al principio no entendí nada, pero con lo que paso después lo comprendí. No se si sea cierto y realmente sabe leer la suerte, pero al menos no se equivoco. Hiro re rehusó a que la adivina le dijera algo, salio un poco enfadado, dijo que el olor que tenia lo habia mareado, pero se le quito el "enojo" muy rápido. Cuando salimos ya había más personas, la mayoría de ellos jóvenes. Después fuimos a muchos lugares, comimos unos dulces de soda y paseamos por entre todos los puestos. Nos encontramos con Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hanajima y Uotani (las dos ultimas son las amigas de Tohru), y aunque nos ofrecieron estar con ellos, la verdad yo preferí estar con Hiro, cosa que le agrado bastante y lo hizo quitar la cara de "muéranse todos" que puso al verlos. Nos encontramos con Momiji y Haru que estaban buscando a los demás. Después de haber recorrido todo el festival fuimos al pequeño montecito que hay atrás del templo. En realidad no es un monte, solo es una elevación y arriba hay un altar. Ahí es donde se ven mas hermosos los fuegos artificiales, y creo que solo Hiro y yo lo sabemos, por que nadie mas viene. Tal vez en los techos tambien se ve bien (ahí se sube la mayoría de la gente), pero a mi me da un poco de miedo caerme. Nos sentamos en la roca plana que hay a un lado de un árbol (siempre nos sentamos ahí, me gusta por que al ser pequeña la roca estoy muy cerca de Hiro). Nos quedamos callados un buen rato, ya no sabíamos que decir, pues habíamos platicado de muchísimas cosas. Entonces Hiro tomo mi mano, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que pensé que se me iba a salir. De pronto entrelazo sus dedos con los míos con una suavidad y ternura que me hizo sentir una enorme emoción. Nos miramos, me pude dar cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban tambien coloreadas de rojo intenso. Mi mirada se encontró con la suya, perdiéndose, nunca me habia fijado en lo hermosos que eran. No se cuanto tiempo nos miramos, pero de pronto sentí como si su boca fuera un imán para la mía y nos acercamos. Primero solo hubo un ligero roce, nuestros labios se acariciaron con timidez, de pronto sus labios ejercieron presión uniéndolos con los míos completamente. Podía oír el latir de nuestros corazones al mismo tiempo y poco a poco vencí la timidez y ejercí tambien presión. Nos separamos lentamente, ambos sonrojados, nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Hiro me abrazo, por lo que pude darme cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lo abracé tambien y le pregunte la razón de esas lágrimas que me hacían tanto daño. El me miro, sin soltarme y me volvió a besar. Esta vez fue mas intenso que el primero, incluso creo que un poco mas largo. Al separarnos me dijo aquella palabra que tanto anhelaba escuchar: Te amo. Sentí como me derretía y como la felicidad que me embargaba producía en mí una sensación desconocida para mí. Yo tambien, le dije y nos volvimos a fundir en otro beso. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, como si celebraran nuestro amor. Nos separamos y los miramos, aun tomados de la mano. Al terminar me regreso a mi casa y antes de irse me volvió a besar, esta vez fue un poco más corto, pero igual de hermoso. Ya es noche y debería estar dormida, mas no podía dormir sin contarte eso.  
Buenas noches.  
Te quiere,  
la niña más feliz del mundo y cuyo amor es correspondido, Kisa

* * *

**Cursi me encanta lo cursi. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que les haya gustado. No se olviden de los reviews que son lo que me inspira a escribir.**


	5. 12 de Diciembre

**Hola nuevamente, creo que este día me entro el estipiru loco de una escritora con mucha inspiración o algo así, pues hoy he publicado tres capítulos. Gracias a Yuu (que aunque no se grabo estuvo por varias horas intentando mandarme el review) y a anita-asakura. Y por ultimo les doy la buena noticia de que descubrí como responder los reviews así que les voy a contestar en este y los próximos 3 capítulos. Pero mejor ya me dejo de esto (que nada mas lo uso para ocupar más espacio y hacer más lago el fic) y paso con el 5º capitulo.

* * *

**

QUERDO DIARIO

Capitulo 5

Sábado 12 de Diciembre

Hoy fue un día fantástico. Para empezar anoche soñé hermoso, soñé que Hiro y yo íbamos a un día de campo y me abrazaba mucho. El despertador no sonó (o no lo oí) así que cuando mi mamá subió a despertarme ya era muy tarde y Hiro ya me esperaba en la puerta. Me vestí muy rápido (con un vestido rosa) y casi no desayune. Mi mamá me acompaño ala puerta. Cuando mi mamá entro de nuevo a la casa Hiro me beso. No pude evitar ruborizarme y cuando nos separamos (no fue muy largo el beso por que Hiro dice que le da pena que alguien pueda vernos) la sonrisa que me dedico fue la mas hermosa que he visto. Hiro me tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos nuevamente y me pregunto adonde quería ir. Primero pensé en hacer mi sueño realidad, pero de pronto tuve una idea genial. ¡Al parque de diversiones! – grité y creo que casi dejo sordo a Hiro por que estábamos muy cerca. Antes me hubiera reclamado, pero esta vez solo se sobo la oreja y con una sonrisa igual de hermosa que la anterior me dijo que si. Nos fuimos tomados de la mano (varias veces me soltaba por que juraba que alguien conocido nos habia visto) y por suerte no habia mucha fila en la taquilla, cosa que no coincidía con el montón de gente que habia en el interior.  
Nos subimos a muchos juegos, pero el que mas me gusto fue la montaña rusa. Al principio me daba mucho miedo, pero la mirada de cachorrito abandonado de mi Hiro disipo cualquier miedo que pudiera estar. Nos subimos y yo estaba muy nerviosa, así que para tranquilizarme tomo mi mano muy fuerte. El carrito (que era parte de un tren) comenzó a moverse y una oleada de terror invadió mi ser por unos instantes. Hiro se dio cuenta y me pidió perdón por habarme hecho subir, pero yo le sonreí y le dije que estaba bien mientras apretaba mas su mano. El carrito llego al final de la subida y con gran velocidad comenzó a bajar. Grite y me abracé de Hiro. Después de hacer eso me sentí mas tranquila y la verdad ya no sentí el resto del recorrido. Cuando bajamos nos volvimos a subir una vez más, quería aprovechar para estar el mayor tiempo posible abrazada con él.

Después tomamos un helado y nos regresamos, pero pasamos antes a la casa de Shigure por que yo le quería contar a Tohru que Hiro y yo ya somos novios, pero no estaban. Luego fuimos a los recreativos y Hiro me gano un peluche y nos tomamos una foto pirakura (N/A: no se si lo escribí bien, pero son las maquinitas de fotos). Lamentablemente el día termino y me tuve que despedir de Hiro. Me despidió con dos dulces besos, primero uno en la boca y luego uno en la nariz. Sentí muy chistoso. Pues es todo lo que tengo que contarte.

Te quiere,

Kisa

* * *

**Bueno este capi es ligerito y bonito, tambien un poco cortito. Los próximos capis me van a costar escribirlos, pues empieza la parte difícil: decirle a Akito. Espero que me sigan leyendo y que me manden reviews (que ya voy a poder respondérselos )**


	6. 13 de Diciembre

Konnichiwa! Al fin después de una eternidad me obligue a escribir y pues ya esta el capi. No quería escribir por que no sabia como hacerlo, además en la escuela exageran con la tare y es difícil encontrar un ratito libre para ponerse a escribir.  
Gracias a Joe the time traveler, Yuu y a Sakuachan por sus hermosos reviews, gracias tambien a los que leyeron y no me dejaron reviews (si es que los hay).

* * *

QUERDO DIARIO

Capitulo 6

Domingo 13 de Diciembre,

Estoy muy triste querido diario. Me duele el corazón y no he podido dejar de llorar, tengo mucho miedo y me duelen las cortadas que tengo en los brazos.  
Nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar si le decíamos a Akito, es mi culpa, yo no debí haber convencido a Hiro… pero de seguro no me has de entender, mejor te explico.  
Todo paso hoy en la mañana, Hiro y yo fuimos al parque a pasear, todo estaba muy bien hasta que se me ocurrió que debíamos decirle a Akito, después de todo ella es la líder de la familia y debe de estar enterada de lo que pasa. Hiro no quería, me dijo que seria peligroso, yo no entendía por que¿que podría tener de malo decirle a Akito? Después de un ratito de intentar convencerlo accedió, pero seguía diciendo que era mala idea. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Akito tuvimos que esperar un ratito por que estaba en revisión con Hatori. Pasamos y desde el principio sentí que algo estaba mal, me empezó a entrar un poco de miedo, pero Hiro tomo mi mano para infundirme valor y se puso en frente de mí. Akito se levanto y se acerco a Hiro. Ahí fue donde empezó a ponerse feo. Le dio una bofetada y le dijo:  
- Suéltala!  
Hiro al contrario de soltarme apretó mas mi mano y lo miro desafiante, nunca lo habia visto poner esa mirada y con una voz que tambien desconocida le dijo:  
- No lo haré por que ella es mi novia y eso es lo que te íbamos a decir, ya lo hicimos ahora nos vamos a largar!  
Se dio la vuelta y tiro suavemente de mi mano para que le siguiera, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la puerta Akito se interpuso y jalo a Hiro del pelo, Hiro-kun grito, pero no me soltó y de un empujón se soltó de Akito, el cual se quedo con mechones de pelo. Hiro lloraba y al verlo de esa manera comencé a llorar tambien, me sentía confundida, no entendía que pasaba y me dolía enormemente ver al chico que mas quiero en este mundo lastimado. Entonces fue cuando hice algo de lo que jamás me creí capaz, me lancé contra Akito y la mordí. No le ha de haber dolido mucho por que solo me empujo haciéndome que me torciera el tobillo. Hiro le grito:  
- No dejare que le hagas daño, maldita!- y agarro un jarrón (que yo no habia visto) y le dio en la cabeza a Akito y haciéndola caer al suelo algo aturdida Ya estoy harto de que nos quieras controlar, yo la amo y la voy a proteger! A si que déjala en paz-. Cuando Hiro dijo esto sentí mucha felicidad, pero esta se acabo cuando vi que Akito se levantaba y golpeaba con mucha fuerza a Hiro en la panza. Ya no soportaba mas, quería tomar a Hiro e irme corriendo y nunca mas ver a Akito, yo… nunca pensé que fuera tan mala.  
Akito iba hacia mi, Hiro estaba en el suelo y yo aterrada.  
- Deja a Hiro en paz, el solo puede amarme a mí, no dejare que ame a nadie más…  
Yo estaba tan asustada que no pude decir nada, pero me hubiera gustado gritarle cuanto la odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo y decirle lo egoísta que era y que nadie la amaría así.  
Estaba ya muy cerca, yo tenia mucho miedo, tenia ya casi su mano sobre mi cuando Hiro se lanzo sobre ella nuevamente y le jalo el pelo.  
- Corre, Kisa, escapa, yo voy a estar bien- me grito eso, pero yo no podía irme, no podía dejar con esa loca a mi Hiro  
-No… no te quiero dejar  
- Vete…  
- Pero yo…  
- Vete ya, se quiere soltar y si te hace daño no me lo perdonare, te amo y no quiero que te pase nada.  
Las lagrimas que surcaban mis mejillas humedecían el piso, sentía mucho frió y un sentimiento de enojo que nunca antes habia experimentado, en vez de irme me acerque y volví a morderla. Creo que esa vez si le dolió por suegrito, pero se soltó de Hiro y tomo un pedazo de jarrón que estaba en el suelo y me lo clavo en el brazo, me lo quería clavar en la cara y yo me cubrí, así que termine con muchas cortadas. Virola golpeo varias veces.  
- No le harás mas daño!- se volteo hacia mi y se acerco en lo que Akito se recuperaba. Me dio un beso y me dijo:  
- Ve a curarte, ve tambien por Yuki, Kyo, Shigure y por todos, vengan a ayudarme… pero por favor no tardes.  
Me fui corriendo y por suerte encontré a Kyo y a Yuki pronto, iban con Tohru, a Shigure no lo encontré, pero a Hatori y a Haru si. Me olvide de mis heridas y los lleve, cuando llegamos no encontramos a Hiro, solo estaba el piso lleno de sangre y Akito sentada llena de sangre y lastimada. Discutimos, pero ella dijo que nunca iba a dejar salir a Hiro del cuarto negro y que nos largáramos. No pudimos hacer nada y no se que va a pasar. No se como esta Hiro y tengo miedo de que esa maniaca le haga algo… mañana lo voy a rescatar. Tengo un plan…

Kisa

* * *

Aclaraciones:  
- Puse a Akito como mala por que me cae mal xD y por que siempre se me ha hecho que queda como mala.  
Bueno espero sus reviews.


	7. 14 de Diciembre

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba en exámenes finales y además no se me ocurría un plan. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Y pues después de tanta espera me imagino que lo último que quieren leer es rollo mió, así que… me callo**

* * *

QUERDO DIARIO

Capitulo 7

Lunes 14 de Diciembre,

Hoy pondré en marcha mi plan, rescatare a Hiro. No puede salir mal, pues es infla… infla-no-se-que me dijo Hatori.  
Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji y Tohru me van a ayudar. Ahorita ya me voy a ir a la casa de Shigure para encontrármelos y terminar de ponernos de acuerdo para rescatar a Hiro.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Todo salio muy bien, bueno… tuvimos algunos problemitas como cosas que salían fuera de lo planeado (digo el plan lo hice casi todo yo) o el que Yuki se puso malo, pero logramos rescatar a Hiro. El pobrecito estaba todo lastimadito y muerto de hambre (Akito es cruel).

Eso fue lo que hicimos, primero nos reunimos en casa de Shigure.  
Entonces nos fuimos a la casa Sohma a enfrentar el mal. Haru y Momiji fueron a distraer a Akito. Mientras Tohru, Kyo y Yuki fuimos a la parte de atrás, donde nos habia dicho Hatori que estaba encerrado Hiro. Habia una puerta como tipo de jaula y adentro se veían sombras, en la esquinita habia un bulto que supusimos era Hiro. Tohru abrazo a Yuki (Kyo se enojo mucho después, aunque era parte del plan) y una vez como rata entro al cuarto y le hablo a Hiro. El pobrecito estaba todo lleno de heridas y se veía increíblemente cansado. Miro a Yuki y luego a nosotros, sonrió. Entonces con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda de las garras de Kyo abrimos la cerradura. Hiro estaba muy débil pero aun así nos siguió. Hasta esta parte todo estaba saliendo perfecto de nuestro lado, pero Momiji y Haru (según lo que nos contaron después) tuvieron muchos problemas. Primero tuvieron suerte pues Kureno habia salido, así que solo quedaba Akito. Se supone que le iban a hablar de la fiesta de Año Nuevo que va a ser pronto. Akito sospecho demasiado y quiso salir, ellos intentaron evitarlo, cosa que lo hizo sospechar aun más. Justo cuando salio nosotros estábamos pasando enfrente y Akito se enfureció. Empezamos a correr, pero Hiro no tenia muchas fuerzas y se tuvo que detener, además Yuki se empezó a ahogar y no podíamos dejarlo ahí, así que Tohru lo abrazo y convertido en rata se lo llevo (Kyo estaba que mataba a Yuki), aunque luego cuando se volvió a transformar hubo unos cuantos problemillas (se transformo a la mitad de la calle). Con Hiro lo tome de la mano y lo hice caminar. Haru detuvo a Akito, y ya que estábamos lejos lo soltó. No voy a querer verle la cara nunca más.  
Llevamos a Hiro a la casa de Shigure donde nos esperaba Hatori que suponía lo que le podía haber pasado y curo las heridas de Hiro y reviso a Yuki. Hiro se durmió como tres horas y cuando me vio se puso muy feliz. Nos dimos un beso y en eso entro Tohru y yo muerta de pena. Por suerte Tohru hizo como que no nos vio, aunque luego traía una sonrisota.  
Todo termino bien, y me siento muy cansada así que me voy a dormir.

Te quiere,

Kisa

* * *

**Jeje, pues ahí esta, el siguiente capitulo es el último. Así que pues… será el primer fic de mas de un capitulo que termine. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Kureno-san salio ese día por una razón en especial. Que pondré en el siguiente fic de Fruits Basket que escriba.**

**Se portan mal y me mandan reviews.**


	8. 15 de Diciembre

QUERDO DIARIO

Capitulo 8

Martes 15 de Diciembre,

Hiro ya esta mejor, me invito a ver una película al cine en agradecimiento por sacarlo de ahí, aunque el dice que esta mal que una princesa rescate a su príncipe. Yo creo que hice lo correcto si no seguro que Akito lo dejaba ahí hasta que se muriera. La película era de terror, me morí de miedo, pero pude abrazar a Hiro cada vez que salía el vampiro feo. Voy a tener pesadillas, pero me la pase muy bien abrazada de él.

Cuando terminamos la película fuimos a comer pizza, Hiro decía que le gustaría poderme llevar a un restauran de lujo muy bonito, adecuado para una princesa. Pero la verdad prefiero la pizza, mientras este con Hiro todo me parece bien.

Espero que todo sea así de bonito siempre.

Te quiere,

Kisa

* * *

**Este capitulo fue el ultimo, lo hice muy cortito por que podría decirse que es el "epilogo". Pues es el primer fic largo que escribo, pronto terminare los otros dos que siguen pendientes y abandonados (Ai Shiteru y Lo difícil que es decir te amo). Muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron su apoyo y me mandaron reviews, gracias tambien (aunque menos) a los que solo leyeron el fic.**

**Hitzuji**


End file.
